The Lion King's Timon
The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa is an American animated television series that aired from September 16, 1995 – January 1, 1999 produced by the Walt Disney Television Animation and aired on CBS and Disney Channel. It features Timon and Pumbaa as the main characters and has cameos of characters from Disney's The Lion King, such as Simba and Scar in the special episode "Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa." Premise The show stars Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog, both characters from the Disney animated film The Lion King and its sequels. The characters are normally seen having misadventures in the jungle, but sometimes find themselves across the globe in various settings. Characters The following are original characters returning in the series: Supporting Characters The following are supporting characters in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series: Timon and Pumbaa's Friends Timon and Pumbaa's Villains * Quint (voiced by Corey Burton) - Going through many aliases, he is Timon and Pumbaa's arch-nemesis. He appeared in French Fried, How To Beat The High Costa Rica, Truth or Zaire, Klondike Con, Library Brouhaha, Going Overboard, Swiss Missed, Yukon Con, Rome Alone, The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E., Ocean Commotion, etc. * Cheetata and Cheetato (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings ) – A pair of cheetahs that appeared in The Laughing Hyenas segment: Cooked Goose, Boary Glory Days and Gabon with the Wind. * The Vulture Police (voiced by Townsend Coleman and Brian Cummings) - They appeared in Yosemite Remedy, I Don't Bolivia, Shopping Mauled, Alcatraz Mataz, Wide Awake In Wonderland, and The Law of the Jungle. '' * 'Smolder the Bear' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Not exactly one of Timon and Pumbaa's enemies, but he does get grumpy very easily, whether it's getting a wrong order for food or waking him up from a nap, he will always threaten to do something very horrible, especially when Timon dupes him. He appeared in ''Slalom Problem, Jailhouse Shock, Ready, Aim, Fire, Dapper Duck Burgers, Don't Wake the Neighbear, It Runs Good ''and ''Stay Away From My Honey. * Little Jimmy '(voiced by Joe Alaskey) - A cute, yet dangerous bluebird. He appeared in ''"Nest Best Thing" and "Jailhouse Shock". * '''Ned the Elephant (voiced by Frank Welker) - An elephant that came out in "Uganda Be An Elephant" and "Unlucky in Lesotho." * The Three Natives (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Three natives who are really college kids looking for a job. They came out in "Boara Boara," "New Guinea Pig," "Beast Of Eden," ''and ''"Mozam Beaked." * Pimon and Tumbaa - The bullies of Timon and Pumbaa. They came out in "Kahuna Potato." * Toucan Dan - A dangerously clever criminal mastermind who can make anyone believe anything he says. He appeared in I Don't Bolivia and Alcatraz Mataz. * Claudius - A lion who has never lost a fight. He appeared in Rome Alone. * Dr. Cagliostro and Torgo (voiced by Billy West and Maurice LaMarche) - A scientist and his assistant who try to make the duo look beautiful, only the doctor's Metamorphitron mutates them, making them look ridiculous. They appeared in Monster Massachusetts. Episodes Season 1 (Syndicated) Season 1 (CBS) Season 2 (Syndicated) Season 2 (CBS) Season 3 After Season 2, the show was produced by Studio B Productions for Walt Disney Television Animation. The title card artwork is gone, the show opens with a plain title card, the same one that is used in "Catch Me if You Kenya." These episodes premiered on the now-defunct Toon Disney. DVD releases *Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa *Dining Out with Timon & Pumbaa *On Holiday with Timon & Pumbaa Category:Media